


Good Friend To Have:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attachment/Attach, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s08e02 Na La 'Ilio (Dog Days), Established Relationship, Favors/Favors Owed, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Mild Sexual Content, New Addition, Pet Ownership/Pet Parenthood, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Service Dogs, Sickfic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is worried about Steve, Ever since he revealed that he is suffering from radiation poisoning, & he also sees how much that he loves Eddie, so he decided to do something about it for the behalf of his best friend, & lover, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Good Friend To Have:

*Summary: Danny is worried about Steve, Ever since he revealed that he is suffering from radiation poisoning, & he also sees how much that he loves Eddie, so he decided to do something about it for the behalf of his best friend, & lover, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams saw how much the case bothered his partner, best friend, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, Especially when it involves animals, Even though, He won't admit it, He knew that his lover took a shine to the DEA Dog, Eddie, He admits that he has gotten attach to him too, & can't bear to see him go, & be at a new home, when the home is right there with him.

 

The Loudmouth Detective also knew that having a service dog helps relaxes anyone, who is suffering, or their handlers, Danny thinks that Eddie could be a great fit to the team, Especially for Steve too. It would ease his mind, that Steve won't be alone at certain nights, when he isn't there with him. **"God, Please let my idea go through"** , he thought to himself, as he was driving to the local **_DEA Office_** , so he could put his plan into motion.

 

Carlotta, The New DEA Leader was at the office, & Danny felt like his luck increased, "Hey, Carlotta, How is the prettiest girl of all of Oahu doing ?", He gave her a dazzling smile, as he strolled right in, & up to her, as she was filing away paperwork. "You could still charm the whiskers off of a cat, Danny, What can I do for you today, Hon ?", she said, as she gave him her full attention. "I need to talk to you about Eddie, & his care", she motioned for him to come follow her into his office.

 

"I know he has fulfilled his duties here at the DEA, But I was wondering, If Steve & I could take Eddie, We can use him at Five-O, Also, He is so cute, I think my super seal has grown attached to him, so, I would like to adopt him officially, or whatever you call it. It would make Steve happy, Please ?", Carlotta took a moment to think about it, & said this to him.

 

"I don't think that Eddie will do great at a new home, He is familiar with you guys at Five-O, Also, He loves Steve, & I know for a fact that Steve would make a great owner, & handler for Eddie, So, Yes, I will get the paperwork started up, & send it over to Five-O, so it will be official". Danny kissed her on the cheek, "You are a peach, You know that ?", She giggled, & said, "Don't tell anyone, I got a rep to protect". They said their "goodbyes", & the blond headed back home, so he could tell Steve the good news about Eddie.

 

Steve was playing with Eddie, when Danny found them, as soon as he returned, He turned to the dog, & said, "Buddy, Why don't you take five, Okay ?", Steve said, as he patted the dog's head, "It's okay, Buddy", Eddie went to his bed, so he can lie down, & rest up for a bit. Steve turned to see his boyfriend smiling, & asked, "What's with the grin ?", "Well, I have a surprise for you, Eddie is not going anywhere, He is staying here with you, as officially your dog, & Five-O's new dog, when we need him on busts", Danny said with a dazzling smile, The Blond felt good about what he pulled off.

 

"Are you serious ?", he asked in amazement, "I am, I saw how attached you became, Even though, You wouldn't admit it, Plus, Eddie deserves a fresh start, Also, I think we can make sure that he is happy, & provide him with some stability, & normalcy for a change, Instead of starting over at a new place, Plus, He is a good friend to have". Steve got emotional, & it was rare for the former seal to be. The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, as he kissed him, "Thank you, Danno, This was the best surprise ever", & they went to spend time with Eddie.

 

The End.


End file.
